dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frieza (KidVegeta)
|gender = Male |birthplace = Unknown |birth = Unknown |death = August, Age 764 |birth power level = 50,890 |max power level = 120,000,000 |pronouns = , , |height = 4'9" |weight = 89 lbs |hair = n/a |eye = Black |rank = Co-Emperor of the Universe |organizations = Frieza's Empire (unknown date - 764 Age) |food = Unknown |vehicle = |hobbies = Ruling the galaxy, training, being the best there ever was |family = King Cold (father) Cooler (brother) Nitro (brother) Kuriza (son) Arcterial (uncle) Icer (uncle) Haimaru (nephew) Raimie (niece) Yuki (niece) Glacial (cousin) Frost (cousin) Hail (cousin) Polaria (cousin) Avalan (cousin) }} Frieza (フリーザ, Furīza) is an alien in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the first and fifth sagas as well as the special "Outbreak: Paved In Blood". He is introduced in the chapter "Prologue". Personality and Canon History Please visit the to see all about Frieza's canon appearance and character. As the usage of Frieza in The Forgotten and The Great War is canon following, his personality is the same as what is on that page; thus, pointless to copy here. History ''Dragon Ball: The Great War Near the end of the last chapter of this story, as King Vegeta was on a ship overlooking his and talking to some about the strategy to send baby to distant worlds (to conquer them by the time they grow up), Frieza suddenly entered the scene. He ordered the other Arcosians to leave and revealed himself to be the leader of the Planet Trade Organization to King Vegeta. He then stated he wanted to discuss some things with King Vegeta, though what they discussed was not shown in this chapter. Still, after talking with Frieza, King Vegeta's demeanor changed - he became more depressed, distant, sad. It is likely that Frieza told the king that his species was were just slaves in Frieza's empire and could do nothing about that (if they wanted to survive). Later, during the flash-forward section, Prince Vegeta criticized his father for bowing down to Frieza and stated that he would kill Frieza himself when he grows up. King Vegeta later thought to himself that his son didn't know how truly powerful Frieza was and that it would be suicide to stand up to the tyrant. However, he also harbored the hope that his son was the and perhaps could unlock the power to defeat Frieza. He then resolved to increase the severity of Prince Vegeta's training and find him a good training partner so that his son could grow strong enough to kill Frieza. The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization Volume I Volume II Volume III Volume IV Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten Prince Vegeta Saga Frieza was the tyrant leader of Planet Vegeta and joint ruler of the galaxy under the guise of the Planet Trade Organization. He was also the brother of Cooler. Despite having such a pivotal role in The Forgotten, Frieza wasn't actually seen all that often. Upon hearing of Prince Vegeta and Ledas' unnaturally high power levels, he, in a rare move, got personally involved. Eventually, King Vegeta organized a revolt against the tyrant. And so, Frieza murdered him, along with the entire Saiyan race. In Frieza's eyes, this solved the potential problem of rising Saiyan power levels and his internal fear of having to face a Legendary Super Saiyan. While Frieza was never seen again, he did have one more lasting impact. His later death sent his brother, Cooler, to Earth, in order to find the mysterious "Super Saiyan" who killed Frieza. This indirectly caused Ledas to journey to Earth as well, so that he could find Vegeta. Outbreak: Paved In Blood Frieza was made aware of The Benefactor's planet by Captain Zarbon and departed for it at once, after he learned of the large power levels coming from the planet. Upon arriving, he was acquainted with The Benefactor and impressed by the alien's power. He offered The Benefactor a place in his ranks if only the boy could eliminate a legion of his finest soldiers. The Benefactor did so with a single blast. Frieza then left the planet with Zarbon and his newly named Benefactor. Reunion Saga Frieza was briefly seen in a flashback in the Reunion Saga just after The Benefactor killed Lascon. He reminded The Benefactor that the alien was no different than Ledas or Vegeta, and that he would be best served to remember that. Techniques *Aura of Fear * * * *Frenzy Mist Trivia *Like his brother Cooler, Frieza is one of the few villains in this story who is not shown to die. Yet, his death has major plot implications; and it actually sets up Ledas' journey to Earth. *Despite being a much feared tyrant in the first saga, Frieza kills only a few people; King Vegeta and his personal guard. Almost all other Saiyan characters are shown to kill millions of times more characters in the story. *Frieza is the only main villain in the ''Prince Vegeta Saga of The Forgotten. *Frieza's scouter is red. *Frieza's theme is Angel Terrestre. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Frieza Category:Leaders Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Arcosians Category:Canon Respecting Category:Royalty Category:Cold family member Category:Main Villains Category:Dead Characters Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Supporting character Category:Brothers Category:Sibling Category:Prince Category:Ice-jin Category:Ice'jin Category:Icejin Category:Frieza's Race Category:Kings Category:Characters with ki Category:Son